1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a pallet assembly for storing and transporting articles and the like and, more particularly, it relates to a pallet assembly for storing and transporting doors and the like which can be assembled and disassembled for easy storing and transporting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pallets are widely used for supporting articles and products above the ground and for transporting these articles and products from place to place. Articles and products such as consumer goods and manufactured parts are typically stored and shipped on pallets as cargo or freight. In addition, manufacturers and suppliers palletize their products by placing their product on a pallet. The pallet can then be lifted with a forklift and placed in a cargo van, track, train or any other mode of transportation suitable for cargo or freight. Alternatively, the pallet can be stored in a warehouse or bunker until being shipped at some later date. Consequently, an enormous supply of pallets is needed to meet the demands of manufacturers and suppliers who palletize their products for storage or shipment.
Most commercially available pallets are conventional hard pallets which are typically made of wood. While these wooden pallets are cumbersome and are not easily moved or stacked without assistance, these pallets are typically adapted for use with material handling equipment such as forklifts. The forklifts facilitate the transportation of articles placed on pallets from one location to another. To move a loaded pallet from place to place, the forklift is maneuvered to insert its forks into channels beneath the lower surface of the pallet. The forklift can raise the forks thereby lifting the pallet above the ground. Once the loaded pallet is above the ground, the forklift is able to transport and position the pallet in any desired location.
Alternatives to these wooden pallets such as light-weight pallets are known. The development of light-weight pallets made of plastic or other materials was brought about by the desire to make conventional pallets easier to handle. Aside from being substantially heavier than the light-weight pallets, conventional pallets are also difficult to return to their original owner once the articles have been delivered even though ideally, the accumulated empty pallets should be returned to the supplier or manufacturer for reuse. However, due to their physical size, empty conventional pallets occupy considerable amounts of space on their return trip.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a pallet assembly for storing and transporting doors and the like which can be easily assembled. Additionally, a need exists for a pallet assembly for storing and transporting doors and the like which can be easily disassembled. Furthermore, there exists a need for a pallet assembly for storing and transporting doors and the like which is durable and lasting for extended use and long life.